


(PODFIC) In A Name

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And way too many names, BAMF!Merlin, Friendship, Gen, Magic Reveal, Merlin has a bit of a rant, One-Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: In the middle of some quest or another, Merlin, Arthur and the knights find themselves stuck in the middle of a shrine being told that, if they wish to proceed unharmed, they need only speak their true names and titles. Straight-forward enough, right?Wrong. Merlin really hates the Old Religion sometimes.





	(PODFIC) In A Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightInHerEyes22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightInHerEyes22/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In A Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098316) by [StarlightInHerEyes22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightInHerEyes22/pseuds/StarlightInHerEyes22). 



> A note about one particular pronunciation. I was an English major in university and I took about twenty different literature classes, including European Lit, where we read stories about Arthur Pendragon and the Knights of the Round Table. The name Gwaine was not pronounced as we say it today, and when he was first introduced in the show, I had a bit of a fit about them saying his name wrong. So you'll hear his name being said as the traditional "Gow-in," rather than the more modern pronunciation. 
> 
> Thank you to starlightinhereyes22 for letting me podfic her amazing story. I had so much fun.

Click below to stream the podfic on Soundcloud, and thanks for listening!


End file.
